falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bram Harcker
I suggest you make use of the Work In Progress tag. Just type at the top of your articles that are still being worked on.---Seqeu0 14:34, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Just type WIP|Victor Hyde and put 2 {{ on both sides. ---Seqeu0 14:36, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Ow and super soldier projects are not allowed. ---Seqeu0 14:37, December 28, 2010 (UTC) not super solder just geneticly altered to be agressive is that okay, thanks forgot how to WIPVictor Hyde 14:39, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, if he's altered in the way that he isn't able to control his anger, than i guess it's fine. Just don't make him able to turn into the Hulk or something.---Seqeu0 14:44, December 28, 2010 (UTC) he just acts on impluse and are FAILED super soilder projects allowed?---Victor Hyde 21:20, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :If the article is awesome on its own merits and for certain values of failure I could be persuaded to allow such a thing. Let me specify that the value of failure is "actual," and not "not as uber as intended." Back when we allowed supersoldier characters/projects there weren't any good ones. There were one or two that achieved popularity, but they were all drains on the fanon at large.--OvaltinePatrol 22:37, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :well ovaltine i mean supersoldiers that were as successfull as super mutants and below in measures of success. also am i allowed to make drugs and plants?Victor Hyde 23:06, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Why would they purposely make someone whom they can't control? Composite 4 because his trainer is a truly foolish man who thought his creation would love him and worship himVictor Hyde 02:15, December 29, 2010 (UTC) If he is intelligent enough to engineer a naturally aggressive human then he's smart enough to know the implications; this isn't a poorly thought out comic, you need to think about your articles logically. Composite4 ouch that stings man but intelligence is not the same as common sense and emotions they're seperate parts of a mind.Victor Hyde 02:34, December 29, 2010 (UTC) This is a simple "I wouldn't put my hand in boiling water" situation. Composite 4 hmmm... i see now but i want to show a really arrogant person with no foresightVictor Hyde 02:52, December 29, 2010 (UTC) You can do that with some character development, paint a picture of the doctor's personality. Composite 4 What's with the Roman numero 3?---Seqeu0 17:18, December 31, 2010 (UTC) its for later---- 18:28, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Are you also planning on going further with his job at the Rock?---Seqeu0 19:43, December 31, 2010 (UTC) yes just wondering what his job should be---Victor Hyde 19:56, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I think making him a mercenary would be a bit trite. I have an idea: George's personal bodyguard who is sometimes sent on difficult and dangerous jobs? ---Seqeu0 19:59, December 31, 2010 (UTC) i was thinking that... picture the smart calm guy whos afraid of guns and has a dull life guarderd by a trigger happy psycopath---Victor Hyde 20:03, December 31, 2010 (UTC) irony in the making.---Seqeu0 20:16, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ill add his new employer on his page---Victor Hyde 20:29, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :P the quote's pretty funny. Although it's a bit derivative from one of the quotes on my George Price article, it's still funny. The word 'fucking' makes everything more fun, doesn't it?---Seqeu0 10:14, January 1, 2011 :(UTC) : i did that on purpose because the advisors can't carry Price also Bram knows what will happen if hes outside.---Victor Hyde 17:32, January 1, 2011 (UTC) the downside of having an agoraphobic dickwad as a boss, i guess :)---Seqeu0 10:20, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to put up a picture for his appearance? If you want, I could try to draw something.----Seqeu0 19:31, January 7, 2011 (UTC) id love to see you artwork!---Victor Hyde 21:37, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll see what i can come up with me. If you want, you could tell me if you want something specific in the drawing? ---Seqeu0 09:25, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I just noticed that he was born in 2203, which makes him 78 years old. That's too darn old for him to still be an active adventurer, unless him being a Nocturnal has something to do with it. Do Nocturnals have longer lifespan?--- 16:53, January 16, 2011 (UTC) This is what I've got so far. I'm going to thicken some lines and put in some more detail as soon as i can. I'm going to colour it as well. I just drawed some crappy buildings to remind myself that i have to draw Weshis there. If there's something you don't like in this picture, tell me and I'll change it as good as I can.---Seqeu0 17:11, January 17, 2011 (UTC)